The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The efficient use of a physical space or location is important for businesses, as well as individuals. For example, most businesses rent, own or otherwise utilize a physical location. Such physical locations typically are associated with an expense (e.g., a rent payment or property taxes) that the business must pay in order to utilize the physical location. The expense associated with a physical location may be related to the relative size of the physical location. For example, a business may pay a rent that is based on an area (e.g., square footage) of the physical location. The efficient use of the physical location may result in a business lowering its expenses by permitting the rent of a smaller physical location than would otherwise be possible if the physical location was not used as efficiently.
In another example, a business may pay for placing an advertisement at a physical location. Placement of the same advertisement may differ depending on the particular physical location at which it is located. An advertisement in a high-traffic physical location may cost more than in a relatively low-traffic location due to the amount of advertising targets that will potentially see the advertisement. Furthermore, it may be important to not only determine an “activity” level at the physical location, but also determine the amount of interest in the advertisement at the physical location.
A system and method for measuring the amount of interest in, activity at and/or occupancy of a physical location would be desirable.